Under Arrest/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Under Arrest," the thirty-first (or forty-second) chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Ethan handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room. Norman sits at the other end of the table, questioning Ethan. Blake is leaning against a wall, looking unimpressed, as an officer in another section of the room records the interrogation.) Norman: I'm not here to judge you, Ethan. I'm trying to save the life of your son. We still have time, but it's running out. Help me, Ethan. Tell me what you know. (If Norman chooses "Understanding":) Norman: 'I'm sure you had your reasons for doing what you did. You didn't think you were doing any harm, you just wanted the pain to go away. I'll help explain all that to the judge. Don't let Shaun die - tell us what you know and we can still save him. ''(If Norman chooses "Sincere":) 'Norman: '''I'm going to lay my cards on the table. I don't believe you're guilty. I know that sounds strange, but I have my reasons. But you are going to have to help me prove your innocence, because the odds are stacked against you. ''(If Norman chooses "Guilt Trip":) 'Norman: '''By my estimate, Shaun has approximately twelve hours left to live. It's raining outside, Ethan. Each drop gets him closer to the end, a slow and painful death. Where is he, Ethan? Where is Shaun? ''(If Norman chooses "Trust":) 'Norman: '''Ethan, I'm trying to help you. I just want to understand what happened. But you have to trust me. ''(Ethan remains silent.) (If Norman chooses "Convince":) '''Norman: You've lost, Ethan. What will you gain with one more victim? Huh? (If Norman chooses "Victims":) Norman: Look at these, Ethan. Look at these. Eight photographs - eight lives taken, drowned in the goddamn rain! Recognize this one, huh? That's your son, Ethan, that's Shaun. He is still alive! Talk to me, Ethan, say something! (Norman scoffs in frustration when Ethan doesn't say anything in response.) (If Norman chooses "Desperate":) Norman: Ethan, say something, for God's sake! (Norman slams his hands down against the table.) (If Norman chooses "Angry":) Norman: God damn it, Ethan! Where is Shaun?! (After Norman has chosen two of the above options:) Ethan: I kidnapped my son. But I can't remember what happened...I don't know where he is. But the only way to find him is to let me out of here. I'm the only person who can save him. (If Norman chooses "Aggressive":) Norman: It just doesn't add up, Ethan - stop with this pathetic nonsense and tell me the fucking truth! (If Norman chooses "Skeptical":) Norman: You say you can save him, but you don't know where he is. That doesn't make sense, Ethan. (If Norman chooses "Insistent":) Norman: You don't remember anything, but you think you're the Origami Killer...I'm sorry, Ethan, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to believe you. (If Norman chooses "Unbelieving":) Norman: That's just crazy talk, Ethan, it doesn't make any sense! How can I believe anything you say? Ethan: I love my son. I love my son...if you keep me here, Shaun is going to die. (Blake makes a signal for the officer to stop recording the interrogation. The officer complies.) Blake: Time's running out, Ethan. And frankly, I don't care why you did it. All I want to know is where you've hidden Shaun. Ethan: I don't know. I would already have saved him if I knew where he was. Blake: ...Okay. This is your last chance, Ethan. And this time, I suggest you think carefully before you answer. Where is Shaun? Ethan: I told you, I don't know. (Blake slaps Ethan across the face, causing him to cry out in pain.) (Just before Blake slaps Ethan, and while Ethan is being beaten afterwards, Norman has the option to do nothing, talk Blake down or shove him.) (If Norman does nothing:) Blake: Wrong answer. I asked you a question and now you're going to answer me, even if it takes all night. Where is the kid? (Blake pushes Ethan, causing him to fall to the floor.) Blake: What's the matter, huh? Nothing to say, huh? Can't fucking remember?! See if this refreshes your fucking memory! (Blake kicks Ethan and lifts him back into the chair.) Blake: You think you're tough, huh? Is that it? You're just a fucking degenerate! Now you're gonna tell me the truth or I'm gonna really get angry. (Ethan pants heavily, trying to recover from the beating combined with previous injuries from the trials.) Blake: You fuck! You're gonna tell me what I want to know or I'm gonna fucking cripple you! (If Norman talks to Blake and chooses "Defend":) Norman: Even if he is a killer, that doesn't give you the right to beat him! Blake: Whose side are you on, Norman? Are you defending this piece of shit?! Norman: I'm defending the law, and the law says he's innocent until proven guilty! Blake: This guy's got no rights, do you hear me? No rights at all! (If Norman chooses "Convince":) Norman: If you beat him, his confession's worthless. They'll throw the case out... (If Norman chooses "Intervene":) Norman: Blake! What are you doing? Blake: This guy's a killer! He's got no fucking rights! He's going to tell me everything! (If Norman chooses "Threaten":) Norman: Carter, stop! I'm going to report you for this! Blake: Go ahead, get the hell out of here. I couldn't stand you from the very beginning, Norman. Now get the fuck out! (If Norman chooses to shove Blake:) Blake: Come on, asshole! I've been waiting for this for a long time. Come on, come on then, pussy! Let's see what you got. (Norman has the option of punching Blake or leaving.) (If Norman punches Blake:) Blake: You wanna play games, asshole? (Blake pulls out his gun and aims it at Norman.) Come on, let's play a little game. Norman: You're out of your mind, Blake! This is going to cost you your badge! Blake: You'd better get the hell outta here, Norman, before I give into the temptation to paint the walls with your fucking brains! (After Norman has chosen any of the above options, he storms out of the interrogation room in anger. He has the option to go to Captain Perry's office or to his own office. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Blake":) Norman: Fuck! That asshole has gone too far this time! (If Norman chooses "Ethan":) Norman: That bastard is going to beat a confession out of Mars! He just wants a culprit, even if it's the wrong guy! (If Norman chooses "Perry":) Norman: That is not the way it's gonna go. I'm going to tell the whole story to Captain Perry. (If Norman goes to Captain Perry's office:) Norman: Blake is trying to beat a confession out of Ethan Mars, you've got to do something! Captain Perry: Which is more important, Norman? Finding little Shaun Mars or sparing that lowlife a few bruises? You can't make omelettes without breaking a few eggs. Norman: Goddamn, Ethan Mars is innocent! We've got to get back to looking for Shaun if we want to have any chance of finding him alive! Captain Perry: This case has worn you out, Norman. You need some time off to think it through. (Norman storms out of Captain Perry's office and into his own, slamming the door in a combination of frustration and withdrawal from Triptocaine. He has the option of taking it or resisting.) (If Norman takes the Triptocaine, he leans against the door in relief as his withdrawal symptoms stop.) (If Norman doesn't take the Triptocaine, he leans against the door, panting and clutching his head.) (Norman is then seen at his desk. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Indifferent":) Norman: It's none of my business. If Perry and Blake think Mars is the killer, what can I do about it? (If Norman chooses "Guilty?") Norman: He may be guilty...he's acting odd, his statements are all confused, and - heck, he never said he wasn't the Origami Killer. (If Norman chooses "Leave Ethan":) Norman: I can't do anything for Mars. These are serious charges he's facing. (If Norman chooses "Perry":) Norman: That shithead Perry doesn't give a damn if Blake beats up a witness or if Mars is innocent. All he wants is to be able to tell the press they've arrested the Origami Killer. (If Norman chooses "FBI":) Norman: I should consult my superiors. Maybe...no, that's stupid. I've gotta handle this on my own. (If Norman chooses "Innocent":) Norman: I just don't believe he's guilty. Nothing about him matches the killer's profile. (If Norman chooses "Convinced":) Norman: My gut feeling is that Mars is innocent and I've got to get him out of here. (If Norman chooses "Determined":) Norman: No, I can't just stand by and watch. I'm going to help Mars get out of here. (If Norman chooses "Help Ethan":) Norman: I've gotta find some way to get Ethan Mars out of here. Even if there's only a one-in-a-thousand chance he's telling the truth, he may still be able to save his son. (As Norman exits his office, Captain Perry walks over to Blake's desk.) Captain Perry: Did Mars confess? Blake: No, not yet. He lost consciousness. We'll give him a break and then we'll get back to him. Captain Perry: He must be tougher than I thought. Blake: Tough or not, he'll crack. They all do. Captain Perry: In any case, congratulations, Lieutenant. You've done a fine job. I've called a press conference, gonna kick off in one hour. I expect it'll be quite an event. Blake: Don't you want to wait till we've actually got his confession? Captain Perry: No point. We've got him dead to rights. That's all the press wants to know. Norman: Ethan Mars is innocent...he truly believes that he alone can save Shaun. What if he's right? I'll play those odds. I've got to get him out of here. (If Norman talks to the guard, Gary, in the interrogation room, he has two options: "Confess?" or "Leave Us".) (If Norman chooses "Confess?":) Norman: Has he confessed? Gary: Not yet. Norman: I see... (If Norman chooses "Leave Us":) Norman: Leave us alone. Gary: I...Lieutenant Blake said to... Norman: Please. Leave us alone. Gary: ...Right. I'll be at the door if you need anything. (Norman kneels beside Ethan and helps him up off of the floor.) Norman: Christ...are you alright, Ethan? (Ethan groans in pain and struggles with his handcuffs as he is being moved.) Ethan: I've gotta get out of here...I've got to save my son. Norman: I'll see what I can do. (If Norman talks to Ethan again:) Norman: I'm gonna find a way to get you out of here, Ethan. Stay put, I'll be back. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Guard":) Norman: Gotta find some way to get rid of the guard if I want to free Mars. (If Norman chooses "Tracks":) Norman: Should be able to get him out of here without being noticed. (If Norman chooses "Fear":) Norman: Shit, what am I doing? Helping a suspect to escape? That'll cost me my badge and earn me a ten-year stretch. (If Norman uses the microphone to dismiss Gary when he returns to guarding Ethan:) Norman: Gary, you can take a break. I'll keep an eye on him. Gary: You sure? Actually, I was busting for a piss. If you need to adjust his handcuffs, the keys are on my desk. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Handcuffs":) Norman: First, get rid of the cuffs. (If Norman chooses "Raincoats":) Norman: There should be officers' raincoats all over the place. Gotta find one and give it to Mars. (If Norman chooses "Unnoticed":) Norman: I gotta find a way to get him through the police station undetected. (After Norman gets the keys and a raincoat for Ethan to disguise himself with, he returns to the interrogation room and unlocks his handcuffs.) Norman: That's it, you're free. (Norman hands Ethan the police raincoat.) Here, put this on. They're having a break. If you're quick, you'll be able to slip out without being noticed. Head straight to the exit - don't stop, don't talk, don't even think. Just walk. Ethan: ...I don't know what to say. Norman: Just say you're going to save your son. (The door opens, then shuts as Ethan walks out.) Norman: I hope I won't regret that... (Norman watches Ethan exit the police station as the chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts